Quan Chi
How Quan Chi joined the Tourney Quan Chi is the most powerful sorcerer and necromancer in the Netherrealm and a primary villain in the Mortal Kombat series. Quan Chi combines both cunning and brute force in his never-ending plots to overtake not only Earthrealm, but all of reality. He is an opportunist and will ally himself with anyone who can help him further his own goals. He is notable in particular for his ruthlessness and pragmatism. His manipulative and deceptive nature has earned him many enemies, including Sub-Zero and Scorpion, the latter whose entire family and clan he destroyed. Only Shinnok, Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung and Delia can match Quan Chi's skills as a sorcerer. With Shinnok sealed in his amulet, Quan Chi joins Dark Gundam Corp the behest of Master Asia, pilot of the Master Gundam. Once he learns of the Dark Gundam's potential, Quan Chi plans to take the Gundam for himself. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Quan Chi holds a soul in his possession. After the announcer calls his name Quan Chi makes a skeleton as the camera zooms and says "You will serve me in the Netherrealm." Special Moves Skull (Neutral) Quan Chi fires a skull from his head. Rising Star (Side) Quan Chi slides and kicks his opponent from below. Sky Drop (up) Quan Chi teleports high, disappearing on the game's camera, and reappears then stomps the opponent directly in the head to knock them down. Trance (Down) Quan Chi hypnotizes his opponent with his mystical powers, causing them to fall under his control, and making the foe walk towards him, giving him an opportunity for a free hit. On Your Knees (Hyper Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. Quan Chi summons a green broadsword and does a quick spin, slicing his opponent's legs off. While the opponent is still standing up on their stumps, Quan Chi slices off the opponent's head. Quan Chi then catches the head as it falls down and holds it up in victory. Both Ends (Final Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Quan Chi opens two portals, one to his left and one to his right, before pushing the opponent into a portal and grabbing the leg. He quickly catches the arm through the other portal. Finally he closes both portals, snapping the opponent in half. Bonus Costumes Mkvsdcquanchi.jpg|Deadly Alliance Quan Chi]] Mkda_BODY_QUANCHI_ALT.png|Formal Quan Chi Deadly Alliance Quan Chi Quan Chi's first Bonus Costume is based on his appearance in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. To unlock, clear Boss Mode with Quan Chi. After Queen Nehelenia's defeat, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Quan Chi's Deadly Alliance appearance is back! Be his servant!" Then, highlight Quan Chi and press Minus. Formal Quan Chi quan Chi's second Bonus costume is based on his costume from Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, which is said to be worn on formal occasions. To unlock, finish Break the Barrels level 4 with Quan Chi. After he destroys every barrel, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Quan Chi is now bringing his formal appearance to kombat!" Then, highlight Quan Chi and press Minus twice. Victory Animations *quan Chi chants "Come to me, servants!" in the Netherrealm language, then green skeletons appear as he laughs heartily while placing his left hand on his chin. *Quan chi summons a skeletal hand and rests on it, then laughs evilly and says "How unfortunate." *Quan Chi summons a portal saying "Accept your death." then walks through it and disappears. On-Screen Appearance Quan Chi walks out of a portal and says "I was created by Shinnok." Special Quotes *Quan Chi walks out of a portal and says "Are you certain of that?" (When fighting Kung Lao) *Quan Chi walks out of a portal and says "Pleased to see me, Jax?" (When fighting Jax) *Quan Chi walks out of a portal and says "I can think of nothing better." (When fighting Sonya) *Quan Chi walks out of a portal and says "Is your sword sharp as your tongue?" (When fighting Kenshi or Link) *Quan Chi walks out of a portal and says "Finally found a way to kill me?" (when fighting Kitana or Pikachu) *Quan Chi walks out of a portal and says "Another worm would predict my fate?" (When fighting Scorpion or Krystal) *Quan Chi walks out of a portal and says "I thought we were friends." (When fighting Sub-Zero or Meta Knight) *Quan Chi walks out of a portal and says "It was his thirst for revenge." (When fighting Mileena) *Quan Chi walks out of a portal and says "On your guard, boy." (When fighting Takeda or Ness) *Quan Chi walks out of a portal and says "Are you as fragile as you appear?" (When fighting Cassie Cage or Master Gundam) *Quan Chi walks out of a portal and says "You will take his place at my side." (When fighting Jacqui) *Quan Chi walks out of a portal and says "But their most useful with me." (When fighting Kung Jin) *Quan Chi walks out of a portal and says "I will not disappoint." (When fighting Shinnok) *Quan Chi walks out of a portal and says "Kano, business or pleasure?" (When fighting Kano) *Quan Chi walks out of a portal and says "I have found you, Johnny Cage." (When fighting Johnny Cage) *Quan Chi walks out of a portal and says "You will join me after your death." (When fighting Erron Black or Pit) *Quan Chi walks out of a portal and says "I have indeed." (When fighting Liu Kang) *Quan Chi walks out of a portal and says "Have you no ambition, Ermac?" (When fighting Ermac) *Quan Chi walks out of a portal and says "I counseled your predecessor." (When fighting Kotal Kahn) *Quan Chi walks out of a portal and says "What do you want, creature?" (When fighting Reptile) *Quan Chi walks out of a portal and says "Ferra. And Torr." (When fighting Ferra and Torr) *Quan Chi walks out of a portal and says "Let us shed your mortal shell." (When fighting D'Vorah or Volga) *Quan Chi walks out of a portal and says "You have no hope, Thunder God." (When fighting Raiden) *Quan Chi walks out of a portal and says "You seek my aid, Goro?" (When fighting Goro) *Quan Chi walks out of a portal and says "You haven't a prayer against me." (When fighting Tanya or Peach) Trivia *Quan Chi's default rival is the Master Gundam. *Quan Chi shares his English vocie actor with Metroid Prime. *Quan Chi shares his Japanese voice actor with Count Dracula, Igniz, Orion, Orbulon, Dorai, Metal Face, Moundo, Drunken Chu, Dr. Riddles of the Dr. Riddles and Kido pair, Ujutsu Mujuro, M. Bison, Cmdr. Kruge, Arbok, Black Tom Cassidy, Crocomire, Alexander Anderson and Black Shadow. *Quan Chi shares his German voice actor with Uighur, Big Bully and Coyote Starrk. *Quan Chi shares his Arabic voice actor with Terence. *Quan Chi shares his Mandarin Chinese actor with Mordin Solus. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume